Regalo De Amor
by GabriellaNivans
Summary: León Kennedy cada navidad pasa por la misma situación nunca recibe su esperado regalo, siempre por una u otra cosa nunca logra decirle a Claire cuanto la ama desde el primer momento en que la conoció. ¿Esta Navidad será diferente? ¿Podrá decírselo a Claire?


Aclaraciones:

Este Oneshot participa en el reto "Zombie Claus is Coming to Town" del foro Resident Evil: Behind the horror.

Los personajes no me pertencen son propiedad de Capcom.

 **Regalo De Amor**

 **D** esde el primer momento que la conocía a la perfección supo que era la mujer adecuada para formar parte de su vida, sin embargo solamente había un pequeña problema no lo lograba decirle lo que sentía por ella, se le hacía tan complicado hablar con Claire, la hermana menor de Chris Redfield, quien es alguien muy sobreprotector y no permite que ningún hombre se le acerque por ningún motivo, es decir no entendía porque esa mujer lo tenía cautivado con su belleza.

Cada Navidad pensaba una y otra vez en decirle cuanto la amaba a pesar de que tenía un hermano tan sobreprotector estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo sin importarle mucho las consecuencias solamente quería estar al lado de la mujer que tanto amaba, pero ¿Por qué no lo hacía? No era por cobarde o algo por estilo sino que cuando estaba a punto de confesarle sus sentimientos los nervios lo traicionaban, además de hecho siempre Chris interrumpía y arruinaba el momento tan deseado de León.

Suspiró.

¿Por qué no se lo decía en otra ocasión? Tal vez porque era la única vez que veía a Claire en todo el año y cuando suelen verse es en un ataque bioterrorista consideraba que no era el momento adecuado para hablar con ella sino en la cena de víspera de Navidad, este año tenía que cambiar eso y al fin poder decírselo. Siempre terminaba arrepintiéndose en el momento en que le diría sus verdaderos sentimientos, León pensaba que todo era por el miedo y la intimidación que generaba Chris en el ambiente de la celebración ¿Por qué Chris era demasiado sobreprotector con Claire? Nunca llego a entender eso en el lapso de tiempo que llevaba conociendo a los hermanos Redfield.

Se miraba al espejo, mientras se acomodaba su corbata ya que la regla de vestimenta era ir de traje, no le molestaba mucho en lo absoluto usar un traje de pingüino dado que no sería un gran problema a la hora de elegir su atuendo. Logro hacerle nudo a dicha corbata después de estarlo haciendo durante treinta minutos, se acomodó el saco y busco entre sus cosas el regalo que compro para Claire, hoy sería el día indicado como llevaba planeándolo durante todo el mes de Diciembre sin ninguna interrupción por parte de Chris o inclusive Jill que es enviada por Chris para arruinar el momento adecuado.

Cuando encontró la bolsa de regalo la cogió y salió de su habitación, miró el reloj que se encontraba, el cual marcaban las siete y media de la noche iba algo retrasado a la cena de nochebuena que había estado organizando Claire desde hace dos meses atrás, no podía fallarle en esta ocasión puesto que el año pasado no pudo asistir por cuestiones laborales y en agradecimiento de la invitación tuvo que comprarle un regalo más un viaje por no haber asistido, pero en este año hizo todo lo posible para estar ahí al lado de Claire.

Salió a toda prisa del apartamento donde vivía, fue en busca del ascensor y se llevó una gran sorpresa al parecer estaba fuera de servicio, León comenzó a maldecir en su interior, busco la salida de emergencia una vez que la encontró salió por ahí a toda prisa cada escalón que bajaba lo hacía de una manera rápida y con precaución para evitar caerse de las escaleras, tuvo que bajar aproximadamente treinta pisos, al llegar a la planta baja se detuvo y cogió aire antes de seguir continuando. Recuperó las fuerzas y continuó corriendo en dirección a su coche, lo malo de donde estaba su coche estacionado había dos autos idénticos solamente esperaba no confundirse como hace días atrás.

Alzó su mirada en busca de auto, una sonrisa apreció en su rostro al darse cuenta que solo estaba su coche. Sacó sus llaves y le quitó los seguros, estando adentro introdujo las llaves en el arrancador en eso escuchó el sonido de su celular, _«Rayos, espero que no sea Claire que haya notado mi retraso», pensó León._ De una manera rápida lo sacó del bolsillo de su saco y miró la pantalla, dio un suspiró al ver que no se trataba de Claire sino de la dama de rojo opto por ignorar la llamada.

Conducía por la calle principal de la ciudad al llegar se quedó impresionado por el tráfico que había ¿Por qué dejo pasar el tiempo de esa forma? Estaba arrepentido en haber cogido esa siesta de cuatro horas y en vez de dormir pudo ir arreglándose para la cena, además del hecho que no estaría atrapado horriblemente en pleno tráfico de nochebuena.

Cogió la decisión de enviarle un mensaje a Claire diciéndole que iba algo retrasado por culpa del tráfico, no quería verla decepcionada como el año pasada y sería otro motivo para que Chris Redfield lo odiara más.

 **De León a Claire**

 **Claire, llegaré tarde a la cena, estoy atrapado en el tráfico y al parecer hubo un accidente.**

Dio enviar dicho mensaje y dejó su celular en el asiento del copiloto.

León conducía de una manera lenta, mientras veía que todo el tráfico era por un accidente vehicular. Logró salir de la calle principal y escogió irse por otro camino donde no hubiera demasiado tráfico y poder llegar al menos a las ocho y media de la noche. De pronto, volvió a sonar su móvil se detuvo para poder revisarlo.

 **De Claire a León**

 **Oki doki, al menos sé que vendrás y avisaste que llegas tarde. No como mi hermano que no sé dónde se encuentra.**

¿Chris no estaba? Tenía que darse prisa entonces para poder confesarle sus sentimientos hacia Claire sin ninguna molestia de un hermano muy sobreprotector, sin embargo ¿Por qué Chris no llegaba? No era normal eso siempre estaba a lado sin importar las circunstancias que fueran.

Continúo conduciendo con precaución, aunque sus pensamientos no lo dejaban concentrase del todo porque estaba pensando en lo que le diría a Claire al llegar a la cena, claro después de tener una plática con Claire y también tratando de evitar el nudo que se le hacía en la garganta al tratar de decirle la siguiente frase _"Claire, no he encontrado las palabras adecuadas. Pero, desde hace un tiempo, tú me gustas"_ No era tan sencillo hacerlo en el momento, sentía demasiado nervios cuando iba a pronunciar la primera letra de esa frase.

Tenía la posibilidad de perderla en cualquier instante porque podía encontrar a otro hombre, quien la hiciera feliz y sobretodo la amara tal y como era Claire Redfield.

Sacudió su cabeza para despejar su mente antes de cometer alguna locura en cuanto viera a su amiga y posiblemente futura novia.

Al fin llegó a la casa de Los Burton, siempre se celebraban las cenas ahí o cualquier festividad ya que para Claire los considera como su segunda familia, se había enterado por parte de Jill que ambos hermanos no contaban con unos padres desde que eran unos niños a causa de un accidente de tráfico cuando se enteró de esa historia trágica sintió un gran golpe en el corazón al escucharla nunca espero que Claire fuera huérfana, pero a pesar de eso lo motivaba a tratar de lograr robar el corazón de la pelirroja.

Busco donde estacionar su coche porque el garaje estaba lleno de autos, era increíble la cantidad de personas que solía venir a dicha celebración y todos eran amigos de Los Burton y Los Redfield. León dio dos vueltas a la manzana y no encontraba ningún estacionamiento hasta que decidió dejar el coche en doble fila junto al de Claire simplemente esperaba no recibir una multa o que transito se llevará su coche.

Bajo de su auto y sintió una corriente de aire frio al bajarse. Se dio prisa para llegar a la casa, en cuanto llego toco el timbre y a lo lejos pudo escuchar la dulce voz de Claire.

—León, has llegado — dijo Claire sorprendida al abrir la puerta—. Pasa, no te quedes afuera con el frio que está haciendo.

León asintió.

—Lamento mucho la demora, pero hubo un accidente en la calle principal y quede atrapado ahí — comentó León—. Te compre un pequeño detalle, Claire — le entregó la pequeña cajita a Claire.

Clare se sonrojo un poco al recibir el regalo.

—Oh, León no te hubieras molestado — replicó Claire.

—Claire, quiera darte un pequeño detalle — dijo León.

Claire en agradecimiento abrazo a León de una manera cálida haciendo que este se sonrojara por completo. Desde que descubrió que estaba enamorado de Claire las cosas han ido cambiando cada abrazo que recibía hacia que su corazón latiera sin cesar. Ambos se separaron y se miraron a ver a los ojos, podía decirle cuanto la amaba, pero sentía ese nudo en la garganta que se lo impedía ¿Por qué le pasaba eso? Si antes cuando ligaba con las mujeres nunca tuvo ese problema y con Claire lo padecía ¿Por qué con ella?

— ¡Papa! —exclamó de felicidad Sherry.

La joven corrió a abrazar a León por lo que correspondió a dicho abrazó.

—Te extrañe — dijo Sherry—. Aunque trabajemos en lo mismo no es lo mismo a convivir contigo, papá.

Piers soltó una carcajada al escuchar esa frase. En eso Claire aprovechó en darle un ligero golpe en el brazo al joven soldado.

—Lo siento, Claire — se disculpó Piers.

—No me molesta las burlas de eso — comentó León, mientras ayudaba a Moira a ponerle la estrella al arbolito de Navidad.

Estaba siento honesto León, de hecho estaba acostumbrado a recibir esta clase bromas por parte de sus amigos ya que Sherry le había cogido un gran cariño desde que la adoptó.

— ¿Alguien sabe dónde rayos de se encuentra Chris? — pregunto Barry, al poner la última copa en la mesa.

Claire rodo los ojos.

—Viene retrasado — comentó Claire—. Hay que esperarlo al menos de aquí a las diez de la noche.

— ¿A dónde habrá ido? — en esta ocasión preguntó Piers.

—No lo sé, pensé que tú lo sabias — contestó Claire.

—No. No he hablado con él en todo el día — comentó el joven soldado.

Claire cogió aire.

—Vale, solamente espero que este bien — afirmó Claire.

Las siguientes horas en la espera de Chris habían sido un tormento para Claire porque no respondía los _SMS_ y las llamadas, lo cual lo hacía preocupante para ella, mientras tanto Piers (Quien resulta ser aparentemente "el novio" de Chris, esa teoría fue sacada por Jill) con la ayuda de Barry, que por cierto tenía cansado a León con sus chistes tan malos que decía que trataba de reír falsamente para no hacerlo sentir mal y por supuesto no podía faltar Jill quienes tuvieron la idea de jugar un juego de mesa.

En cuanto escucho esa sugerencia Claire le pidió a León que la acompañara a caminar para despejar su mente de la gran preocupación que tenía por su hermano. Los dos salieron de la casa dejando al resto jugando pocket.

—León, gracias por estar conmigo — dijo Claire, al sostenerse del brazo de León.

—Somos amigos desde lo sucedido en Raccoon City — comentó León—. Y en estos años te he cogido demasiado cariño.

Pudo ver que Claire se sonrojó un poco con aquellas palabras ¿Qué le estaba pasando a su amiga? Ahora que lo pensaba Claire también actuaba de una manera rara desde hace unos meses, no le dio mucha importancia.

Hasta ahora que se hace notar mucho su sonrojo.

Pasaron por una calle y escuchaban a un grupo de niños cantar villancicos, mientras eran acompañados de sus madres, los dos se limitaron a dedicarles una sonrisa dulce, les parecía demasiados tiernos que los niños fueran a visitar a las personas de la tercera edad.

Siguieron caminando por la calle, León seguía pensando en decirle a Claire, es decir le parecía adecuada la situación en que se encontraban simplemente tenía un inconveniente sentía ese nudo en la garganta ¿Por qué le sucedida eso? Jamás le paso esto con una chica hasta ahora. La caminata era silenciosa miró de reojo a Claire, quien tenía una expresión de preocupación León no decía nada al respecto porque sabía lo que significaba Chris para Claire, ambos hermanos se preocupaban mutuamente si no sabían nada del otro, eso lo aprendió cuando recién conoció a la pelirroja.

—Sé que no debo de preocuparme por Chris — dijo Claire—. Pero, no puedo evitarlo sé que él estará bien… aunque hay una parte de mí que se preocupa demasiado ¿Es normal?

—Entiendo lo que significa tu hermano para ti — comentó León—. No está mal preocuparse de esa manera por él, además eres la única familia que tiene ¿Quién se preocuparía por él? Nadie, solamente te tiene a ti y pude confiar en ti, Claire—. Chris, estará bien donde se encuentre y regresara antes de Navidad porque es fuerte para lograrlo.

Claire abrazó a León, sabía que podía contar con León a pesar de que su hermano no se llevaba del todo bien con él por algunas cuestiones personales se podría decir.

—Me alegra saber que puedo contar contigo a pesar de la distancia entre los dos — dijo Claire con una sonrisa en su rostro.

León estaba preparándose mentalmente para decirle a Claire lo que tanto llevaba intentando cada navidad ya no le importaba sentir ese nudo en la garganta y mucho menos esos nervios, hoy iba a hablar con Claire Redfield sabía que corría un riesgo y era perder su amistad de años tenía que sacrificar algo ya no soportaba más retener esas emociones.

—Claire, necesitó hablar contigo — dijo León directamente y seguro de sí mismo.

—Sí, ¿Qué sucede? ¿Es sobre Ada? — preguntó Claire.

León se tensó con solo escuchar ese nombre no significaba nada Ada Wong para él, al principió creía que estar enamorado de ella, pero conforme iban pasando los meses resulto que se encontraba confundido por lo que tardo en comprender sus verdaderos sentimientos y como resultado obtuvo que realmente estaba enamorado de Claire.

—No, ella forma parte de mi pasado y jamás volverá — dijo León con seguridad—. Es algo que nos involucra a los dos.

Claire le puso atención a León, no duró mucho la atención dado que el sonido de su móvil interrumpió el momento. Por otra parte, León en su interior maldecía varias veces el celular de Claire porque estaba a punto de decirle.

— ¿Chris? — Preguntó atónita Claire—. Sí, ya tenemos todo organizado, solo faltas tú de llegar—. Vale, nos vemos en casa de Barry.

Claire colgó el celular.

León estaba decepcionado porque probablemente sería otro año llevando escondido su amor por Claire.

— ¿Todo en orden? — le preguntó León.

—Sí, era Chris ha llegado a casa de Barry — respondió Claire.

—Vamos tenemos que irnos entonces.

Claire asintió.

Cuando Claire llego a casa de Los Burton corrió para abrazar a su hermano, la tenía bastante preocupada ya que no sabía de su paradero con exactitud no era la primera vez que le sucedía esto.

En fin, después de la cálida bienvenida todos se sentaron en el comedor para iniciar con la cena de víspera de navidad como era de costumbre Claire daba las gracias a cada uno de los invitados por haber venido a la pequeña celebración que siempre organiza con la ayuda de Chris y en ocasiones de Barry.

Dieron un brindis porque todos estaban reunidos en esta cena.

Comenzaron a disfrutar la comida que había preparado Claire, en esta ocasión la menor de los Redfield decidió por preparar la tradición cena que era un pavo acompañado con una ensalada verde y puré de papas.

—Claire, te quedo deliciosa la comida — comentó Jill.

—Me robaste las palabras, Jill — replicó Chris.

Como habían dicho ese par, León opinaba lo mismo al respecto de la cena solamente se quedó callado para no ocasionar con conflicto con Chris como normalmente pasa en estas cenas que realiza Claire.

Cuando todos terminaron de cenar, se quedaron charlando en especial para saber el motivo de la tardanza de Chris, lo cual se debió a un choque que tuvo en plena calle principal ahora León entendía porque era el horrible tráfico que había a esa hora.

—Todo tiene sentido — dijo León, mientras le daba el último trago a su copa de vino.

— ¿Qué cosa tiene sentido Kennedy? — interrogó Chris.

—El tráfico que ocasionaste hace cuatro horas.

—No fue mi culpa — se defendió Chris—. Iba conduciendo tranquilamente y de pronto, un sujeto aparece de la nada y se pasa el alto fue cuando golpe su coche afortunadamente solo fue un ligero golpe.

—Chris, ten más cuidado cuando conduzcas porque no quieras convertirte en León segundo — bromeó Claire.

Todos los invitados se rieron ante del comentario de la pelirroja e inclusive el mismísimo León porque sabía a lo que se refería Claire.

El reloj sonó a las doce de la noche. Claire y León fueron hacia el arbolito para hacer entrega de los regalos del intercambio que Chris planeo, Claire cogió una bolsa de regalo y reviso la etiqueta que traía para saber a quién le pertenecía.

—Jill, este es tu regalo — dijo Claire, entregándole la bolsa.

León cogió una caja un poco pesada y vio en la etiqueta que decía _"Para Piers"_ le entregó el obsequito al joven soldado. Los siguientes minutos fueron de repartición de regalos hasta que llegó del turno del regalo de León.

—Fue muy difícil buscar que regalarte, pero hice mi mayor esfuerzo en este regalo. Y con mucho cariño pensando en ti — comentó Claire, le entregó el obsequió a León, este sonrió.

—Gracias, Claire — dijo León.

Empezó abrir su regalo y se quedó sorprendido al ver lo que Claire le había conseguido, era increíble que esto fuera posible y fue de una manera inesperada nunca pensó volver a ver su chamarra de piel que extravió en su primera misión como agente de gobierno, tanto tiempo extrañando esa chamarra porque había sido un regalo de su madre y ahora la persona que más amaba se la obsequió.

— ¿Te gustó? — preguntó Claire.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó León de felicidad.

De la emoción abrazó a Claire una vez más, no duró mucho su abrazó ya que Chris interrumpió el momento, mientras se aclaraba la garganta. León se apartó de una manera brusca de la pelirroja y regreso a su respectivo asiento.

—Quiero comer postre — susurró Piers al oído de Sherry.

Sherry le dio un codazo.

—Vamos por el postre — dijo Chris.

Piers fue detrás de Chris para poder comer una rebanada de pie de nuez, el resto de los invitados hicieron lo mismo. Claire y León se quedaron solos en el living, _«Es el momento porque el pez gordo… digo Chris se distrajo para poder charlar con Claire», pensó León._

—Claire, ¿Crees poder salir afuera para hablar en privado? — preguntó León en voz bajo.

La mujer asintió.

Los dos salieron de la casa de Barry para poder hablar. León estaba decidido en decirle a Claire todo lo que siente por ella simplemente esperaba que no hubiera ninguna clase de interrupción por parte de Chris y sus espías secretos.

León suspiró.

—Desde hace mucho tiempo quiero hablar contigo, cada navidad me sucede lo mismo por una u otra cosa no puedo decírtelo — dijo León seriamente—. Te amo, Claire. — al decir esa frase un auto con música elevada no dejo escuchar a la pelirroja por lo que León se cabreo en lo absoluto porque arruinaron su preciado momento con Claire.

— ¡Claire! ¡¿Dónde estás?! — gritó Chris desde adentró—. ¡Se va enfriar la taza de chocolate caliente y no te va a gustar!

—Luego me dices León — replicó Claire—. No quiero que mi hermano haga algunas de sus locuras.

León asintió.

Vio cómo se iba alejando la mujer que amaba por dicha puerta ¿Cómo pudo ser posible que otra vez pase lo mismo? Era como si tuviera una maldición puesto que nunca le podía decir a Claire ¿Por qué? Resignado entró a la casa de Barry esta navidad lo había podido cumplir su _Regalo de amor._


End file.
